thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Massie Block
Summary Massie Block; with her glossy brown hair, laser whitened smile and amber eyes, Massie is the feared alpha of OCD. She is used to having everything and getting her own way - always. She lives in a state of art mansion located in Westchester, New York. Personality Massie is always used to getting her own way; she is described as bossy, snooty, and extremely insecure; but only Claire, Bean, and Brownie know of her insecurities. She always seems cool and collected no matter what insults she receives. Massie is known for her snappy comebacks, that piss of the LBRs in seconds. Appearance As the Clique Novels progress, Massie's appearance slighty changes. In The Clique, Massie has a shoulder length bob. She has caramel high-lights in Best Friends For Never, and crimped hair in Invasion of the Boy Snatchers. In Dial L for Loser, Massie starts out with extensions that mimic Abby Boyd's hair. In Sealed with a Diss, they describe her with a razor cut and bangs, but Sealed With a Diss starts just seconds after It's Not Easy Being Mean, so the only sensible explanation is that she had this haircut in It's Not Easy Being Mean. In Bratfest at Tiffany's, Massie has a mysterious purple streak in her hair, origin unknown. Apart from her ever changing hair, Massie has flickering amber eyes, and brown glossy hair with side swept bangs. Love Life In The Clique, Massie developes a crush on Chris Abeley, Layne's hot fifteen year old brother. But when Massie finds out that Chris only thinks of her as a friend, she is crushed. Instead, Chris has a "disgustingly beautiful" ninth grade girlfriend who's name is Fawn. In the second book, Massie likes Cam Fisher, but forgets about him in Revenge of the Wannabes because he likes Claire. Derrick Harrington, who Massie secretly calls Derrington, likes her instead, and Massie starts to like him back. But before they could start anything in Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, Nina forces Derrington to stay away from her using a fraud, Spanish soccer spell. At the end of the book, Massie and Derrington make up. In the Pretty Committee Strikes Back, Massie lies to some LBRs about having tons of kissing experience, and starts a kissing clinic called MUCK (Massie's Underground Clinic for Kissing). When Derrington finds out, their relationship is crushed until Massie pins him down onto the ground and kisses him. In Dial L for Loser, Massie flirts with Corner Folley, but still keeps up with Derrington. In It's not Easy Being Mean, when Massie searches for Skye's key, she goes into Derrington's room to find out that he's a total slob! Their relationship is over until Derrington cleans his room just for Massie, and they are back together. In Sealed With a Diss, Massie and her friends spy on Derrington's secret ESP classes. When Derrington confesses that he has an issue with Massie, she becomes very stressed out, until later on, Derrington tells Massie that he thinks she's immature. Plus, when Derrington sees Massie (who was actually trying to set Chris and Skye up) with Chris, he dumps Massie and leaves the party. Chriss Abeley falls for Massie at the party, but Massie forgets about him; her mind is set on Derrington. Yet unfortunately for Massie and Derrington, the boys will be spending their next year at OCD due to a leak in the school roof. At the end of Sealed with a Diss, Massie Declares a